freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mangle
Czy nie szkukałeś/szukałaś Foxy'ego z pierwszej części gry? Albo Foxy'ego z drugiej? A może Phantom Foxy'ego i Phantom Mangle z trzeciej? Nie wykluczone też, że Koszmarnego Foxy'ego z czwartej? - jeden z animatroników w grze FNaF 2. Wygląd Mangle to animatronik-lis o nieokreślonej sylwetce z śnieżno-białym kostiumem. Jego/Jej płeć oraz wygląd większej części ciała jest nie znany ze względu na częste rozkładanie przez dzieci z powodu bycia atrakcją do składania i rozkładania, więc z Mangle pozostał prawie goły endoszkielet. Zachowały się jedynie dłonie i twarz. Cechą charakterystyczną Mangle i innych toy animatroników są czerwone rumieńce (Wyjątek stanowi Toy Chica, które ma różowe). Lewe oko zostało wydłubane, ale prawe się uchowało i jest złote, jak również na plakacie w Zakątku Nagród. Pod twarzą zwisa jej/jego czerwona muszka, chociaż w niektórych lokacjach jest czarna. Podczas, gdy jest zlokalizowany/a w Kąciku Zabaw widać, że ma pomalowane na różowo paznokcie stóp, a gdy jest w Prawej Wentylacji, rąk. Zachowanie W dzień jest atrakcją do składania i rozkładania. Jednak począwszy od nocy 2 lub rzadko od 1, ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji z nocnym stróżem, by go wpakować w kostium Freddy'ego i tym samym zabić. Zaczyna w Kąciku Zabaw. Żeby dostać się do gracza, musi pokonać tą trasę: Kącik Zabaw --> Zakątek Nagród --> Sala Gier --> Główna Hala --> Korytarz --> Pokój Imprez 1 --> Pokój Imprez 2 --> Prawa Wentylacja --> Biuro Podczas przemieszczania wydaje dźwięki podobny do przesuwania czegoś. Kiedy dojdzie do Prawej wentylacji to będzie słychać głuche odgłosy. Powinno się wtedy zaświecić światło w wentylacji, aż się go/jej nie zobaczy (Pojawia się w niej chwile, po wspomnianych odgłosach). Kiedy się w niej ukaże, gracz powinien założyć maskę Freddy'ego i chwile poczekać. Jeśli te kryteria zostaną spełnione to po pewnym czasie zniknie i zacznie trasę od nowa. Jeśli nie to Mangle wyjdzie z prawej wentylacji i zacznie zwisać z sufitu. Zacznie wtedy wydawać dziwne dźwięki i zaatakuje gracza za którymś razem, gdy ten włączy lub wyłączy monitoring, co skutkuje przegraniem gry. Plik:Mangle_Radio.ogg Jumpscare Jeżeli Mangle będzie w prawej wentylacji, należy nałożyć maskę i poczekać aż pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy Mangle będzie zwisać z sufitu i jak włączymy monitoring, przystąpi do Jumpscare. Jej Jumpscare działa na mechanice wahadła. Spuszcza się z góry, przybliża się i otwiera "paszczę" na wysokości czoła, przez co została oskarżona o "The Bite of '87". Ciekawostki * W plikach gry FNaF 2 istnieje plik przedstawiający Mangle z minigierek o nazwie "He was here". Najprawdopodobniej oznacza to, że Purple Guy schował jedno z dzieci do pokoju. * Mangle pierwotnie nazywał/a się Toy Foxy. Kiedy dzieci zaczęły rozkładać Mangle, pracownicy zaczęli nazywać go/ją "Mangle". * "Mangle" jest skrótem od "Mangled", co oznacza "zniekształcony". * Występuje także we FNaF 3 pod postacią "Phantom Mangle". * Kiedy Mangle jest w biurze, wydaje dziwne dźwięki. Angielski użytkownik Youtube o nicku "AwesomeFriends56 Gaming" oczyścił dźwięk Mangle z zakłóceń i odtworzył od tyłu. Usłyszał dźwięk, podobny do ludzkiego LINK. Znacznie później, polski Youtuber o nicku "Mandzio" także oczyścił dźwięk z zakłóceń i odtworzył go od tyłu. On też usłyszał ludzki dźwięk LINK. Dźwięk ten przypomina słowo "How are you?" (Jak się masz?) lub "Who are you?" (Kim jesteś?). Na końcu można usłyszeć wzdychanie. Powstała teoria, że Mangle chciał/a skontaktować się z policją. ** Nie zgadza się to do końca, ponieważ Mangle ma uszkodzony głos i możliwe jest, że on/ona mówi to do nas. -Jak się masz? Kim jesteś? My ze strachu jej nie odpowiadamy a Mangle wzdycha, bo jest zawiedziona tym, że nie usłyszał/a odpowiedzi. * Kiedy jest w wentylacji i w biurze, widać, że ma pomalowane paznokcie. * Istnieje teoria, że jest klaunem. * Być może Mangle była nowością w "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", o czym świadczy plakat w Kąciku Zabaw "The new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" (z pol. Nowe oblicze Freddy Fazbear's Pizza). * Jest najbardziej zniszczonym animatronikiem. * Występuje w "Ladies Nights" (Damska Noc). ** Istnieją pogłoski, że Scott powiedział, iż umieścił Mangle w "Ladies Night" tylko jako "dodatkową" atrakcję. Dowodem na to jest fakt, że w nocy Bonne'ich jest również Foxy. A we "Freddy's Circus" jest Foxy i Balloon Boy. Więc ten fakt jest jak najbardziej właściwy. * Mangle ma dwie głowy, jedna to głowa Mangle, a druga "wychodzi" z jego/jej szyi. ** Powstała teoria, że jest to głowa endoszkieletu prawie doszczętnie zniszczonej papugi. Ta teza bierze się z tego, że piraci są przedstawiani z tym ptakiem na ramieniu. Mangle miał/miała być nowszym odpowiednikiem Foxy'ego, który był właśnie piratem. * Gdy wchodzi do lewej wentylacji, druga głowa Mangle przenika przez ściany wentylacji. To jedynie błąd Scott'a. * Mangle jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, które mają dwie pozycje w korytarzu. Drugim jest Toy Freddy. ** U Mangle pozycja w korytarzu jest zależna od tego czy jest sam/a czy jest z Foxy'm. * Mangle krąży wokół jednego z ciał dzieci w jednej z minigier co nasuwa teorię, że jest nawiedzona duszą kolejnego zamordowanego dziecka. * Mangle przypomina nieco pieśca (Lisa polarnego). * Mangle może być jedynym animatronikiem o odmiennej płci od oryginału. * Mangle przechodzi przez najwięcej lokacji. * Gdy jest w korytarzu wygląda jakby się witał/a. * Prawdopodobnie Mangle początkowo nazywał/a się Funtime Foxy, ale po zamknięciu lokacji z FNaF SL, Funtime Foxy stała się prototypem Toy Foxy'ego, a potem po zniszczeniu Toy Foxy'ego powstała Mangle. Galeria